Doopliss (Canon)/Metal875
Doopliss= |-|Stolen Mario Body= 'Summary' Doopliss is an evil Duplighost with extreme magical prowess. He serves as a prominent rival in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Doopliss, during his first appearance, steals your identity and name leaving you as a helpless shadow. An entire chapter is dedicated to getting your identity back. However, after the story has been completed, he reveals himself to actually be rather kind. He then becomes a play actor with Flurrie. 'Statistics' Tier: Unknown | Low 2-C | Low 2-C | Low 2-C Name: Doopliss Origin: Super Mario Bros. Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Duplighost Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes and agility, Dimensional Storage, Dark Magic, Flight, Scanning, Power Replication, Transmutation, Shapeshifting and Body Swapping Attack Potency: Unknown (Can barely take on Mario, since his magic is completely ruined at this point) | Universe level+ (Without his name being discovered, he harbors unstoppable magic. This was enough to give Pre-SPM Mario a run for his money) | Universe level+ (Massively dwarfs all forms beforehand. Perfectly stalemated TTYD Paper Mario, while the rest of his forms lost to him) | Universe level+ (No longer has unstoppable magic, but is still slightly comparable to TTYD Paper Mario, who battled the Shadow Queen, who created the Crystal Stars) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Barely keeps up with TTYD PM) | Massively FTL+ (Easily keeps up with TTYD Paper Mario AND his partners) | Massively FTL+ (Is TTYD Paper Mario now) | Massively FTL+ (Is TTYD Paper Mario now) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Universal+ | Universal+ | Universal+ Durability: Unknown | Universe level+ (His magic reinforces himself) | Universe level+ (Far dwarfing the durability of all forms beforehand) | Universe level+ Stamina: High | Extremely high | Extremely high | Extremely high Range: Extended Melee Standard Equipment: None as himself. A Hammer as TTYD Paper Mario. Intelligence: Above Average (Extremely cunning and manipulative, but doesn't show many other intelligent qualities) Weaknesses: He's extremely powerful, until his foe learns his name. By saying his name aloud, his magic is weakened severely, to the point where some of his magic doesn't even work anymore Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Enchant:' Doopliss only ever used this once, and it was to curse the Twilight Zone utilizing the bell of the Creepy Steeple. *'Swoop:' Doopliss floats upwards and dashes towards his foe in attempts to tackle them. *'Transform:' Doopliss shapeshifts into his foe's shadow. Upon defeat, Doopliss can then steal his foe's body and name, leaving them as helpless shadows. If his name has been said, then this can only be used to shapeshift, rather than swap bodies. **'Jump:' As Paper Mario, Doopliss inherits his jumping prowess. **'Swing:' Doopliss also inherits his Hammer. Key: When someone knows his name | When someone doesn't know his name | After replicating Paper Mario, and stealing his name and body. Nobody knows his real name | After replicating Paper Mario, and stealing his name and body. His real name was discovered Category:Metal875 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2